


Character Guide (For The Courting Games)

by eyyobam



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyyobam/pseuds/eyyobam
Summary: Just a place to put all the characters in the Courting Games together.Also contains lil facts about each character and will be updated as the fic goes along :)
Kudos: 34





	Character Guide (For The Courting Games)

**About the World**

  * Royal packs are like Kingdoms, with Lords controlling different parts of the kingdom. So the Jeon pack is one kingdom and the Byun pack is another.
  * 10 years ago there was a war between the Jeon and Byun pack that deeply affected both the kingdoms. Many lives were lost including the previous royal family of the Jeon pack.
  * a/b/o structure:
    * Presentation age varies for subgenders (10-13 for omegas and 15 for alphas)
    * Alphas can present as full-formed alphas when their presentation time comes. (No one really knows how full formed alphas are chosen during presentation. Some say it is carried through their genes. Some say it all depends on Luna’s grace. The royal family has always been a line of full formed alphas)
    * Full formed alphas have crimson eyes permanently. While others have regular eye colors but these colors change if they experience any hard emotions (Betas - golden and Omegas - blue)
    * While the gender roles are more rigid for nobles compared to commoners, omegas are mostly expected to do domestic work and rear kids while alphas and betas provide and protect their family.



**The main characters**

_Kim Taehyung_

  1. Omega. Black-haired. Lilacs scent. Part of the revolution but is currently pretending to be Park Jimin in the royal palace.



Random Facts:

  * Lost his father when he was 11
  * Used to live in the capital when he was little (He was part of the wealthier commoners when his father was alive, not exactly nobles but yeah)
  * He apparently can’t stay out of trouble :)))
  * Lowkey speaks before he thinks but he is witty so he gets out of tough situations :P



_Jeon Jungkook_

  1. Full formed Alpha. Black-haired. Rosewood and Musk scent. Crown prince of the Jeon Royal Pack.



Random Facts:

  * He has red/crimson eyes cuz he is full formed
  * Lowkey pampered by his mother
  * Terrible at expressing his feelings to omegas(specially Taehyung)



** THE PACK **

**About**

Yoongi's pack is the northern revolution/resistance(I think i used these words interchangeably in the fic my bad). The revolution is basically a group of people who come together and fight against injustices in the kingdom (especially done by the nobles). Yoongi's pack helps common people fight against corrupt nobles who take advantage of them. And so it's no surprise that most nobles including the royal family think of the resistance as a nuisance and a threat and want to get rid of it.

Also by forming a pack in the kingdom, Yoongi basically said that he doesn't want to be part of the Jeon royal pack. This can be seen as a traitorous action by the king so if Yoongi's pack was ever found they would probably be executed.

_Min Yoongi_

  1. Alpha. Pack Alpha of the revolution in the North. Nicknamed Cold Wolf. 



Random Facts:

  * Yes, he is in love with a Noble’s son.
  * He looks smol but he can rip your head off in a second
  * You don’t mess with his pack periodt.



_Park Jimin_

  1. Omega. Currently silver-haired. Taehyung’s best friend and the reason he is currently in the royal palace.



Random Facts:

  * Courted by Yoongi
  * He is a free spirit, he does what he wants (and usually also gets what he wants)
  * You don’t mess with his best friend or his “mate”



_Kim Jongin_

  1. Omega. Taehyung’s fellow unmated omega in the pack. Also lost his parents to the war. ohh he can FIGHT.



_Park Seojoon_

  1. Beta. Technically not part of the pack, he is only there to learn medicine from Tae’s mother. Jimin’s brother. Taehyung’s childhood crush. Um..he handsome LOL



**THE PALACE**

**People surrounding JK and Tae**

_Jung Hoseok_

  1. Beta. Red-haired. Currently Taehyung's personal guard.



Random facts:

  * He is part of the Crown Prince's royal guard
  * Jungkook's best friend in the palace
  * Of Noble birth but trained to be a soldier
  * Met Jungkook when they were taking soldier training together



_Kim Namjoon_

  1. Beta. Black haired. The Youngest advisor in the royal court.



Random facts:

  * He is Jungkook's other friend.
  * He SMART(like how else would he pass the exams to be an royal advisor that young)
  * Of noble birth, family close to Hoseok's family. Met Jungkook through Hoseok and became his personal tutor/advisor.
  * He has a thing for Kim Seokjin but don't tell anyone ok…



_Kim Seokjin_

  1. Omega. Blonde. Taehyung's friend in the Courting Games.



Random Facts:

  * Parents: ??? All we know is he is of noble birth and important enough to get invited to the games.
  * Pretty boi but don't get fooled by his looks, he can bite if he wanted to.



_Kim Yugyeom_

  1. Omega. Black-haired. The predicted winner of the Courting Games.



Random Facts:

  * Omega Son of Kim Gukhoon. 
  * Grew up in the palace ever since he was little.
  * Jungkook's friend, the crown prince knows him well
  * ??(his personality...is a mystery)



_Bambam_

20\. Full-formed Alpha. Soldier in Crown prince's royal guard. One of Jungkook's best friends in the palace.

_Arin_

  1. Omega. Black-haired. Taehyung's Omega help. New to the palace, here to substitute for his sick mother.



_Lee Hyunwoo_

  1. Alpha. Son of Advisor Lee. One of the suitors that Taehyung is trying to get information out of.



**The others in the Palace**

_Jeon Junghwan -_ The King. Full formed Alpha. Jungkook’s father. Succeeded the throne after the previous king(his brother) died in the war.

Jeon Joonhyuk - Omega. Jungkook's 10-year old little brother.

 _Kim Gukhoon -_ General to the King’s army. The King’s right-hand man. Full formed alpha. Has been serving the royal family for years. Yugyeom’s father. 

_Advisor Lee -_ Advisor in the royal court. Alpha. Hyunwoo’s father. Worships Kim Gukhoon.

 _Ahn Hyejin -_ Beta. Taehyung's etiquette trainer.

***Will be adding more characters as the fic progresses uwu ***


End file.
